Tú y yo
by Gaiasole
Summary: Después de encontrar a Ranma besándose a la bella amazona Akane termina ese pasado y solo regresa cuando por fin ha conseguido una de sus grandes metas: cocinar cómo se debe. Lo que no espera es que a su regreso sea el propio Ranma quién intente hacer que ella regresé con él. One shot.


Akane miraba consternada la escena, Ranma besaba a Shampoo, parecía que toda la escena se repetía con lentitud en su mente, por un momento pensó que la amazona había usado un nuevo hechizo para conseguir embaucar a Ranma, pero entonces recordó que llevaban sin ver a la belleza de cabellos púrpuras desde hace un mes, su abuela había explicado su ausencia diciendo que Shampoo había tenido que regresar a la aldea para visitar a su padre, nadie extraño a la amazona. Akane menos que nadie.

Pero su prometido parecía no ser de la misma opinión, al menos no cuando tomo el rostro de la amazonas para besarlo, ninguno de los dos se inmuto con la presencia de la menor de las Tendo, Shampoo solo sonrío triunfante mientras Ranma desviaba su mirada, por un momento pensó que el se dirigiría a ella y le explicaría que lo que vio fue un malentendido, su corazón se quebró un poco más cuando lo vio tomar de la mano a Shampoo y alejarse de ahí con ella.

—¿Akane? –Kasumi se sobresalto cuando vio pasar a su hermana como un vendaval directo a su habitación.

—¡Ahora no! –gritó Akane antes de empezar a llorar agitadamente.

La artista marcial estaba incontrolable, cuando llegó a su cuarto ya tenía el rostro marcado con lagrimas, cuando por fin pudo enterrar el rostro en su almohada dejo escapar un grito que corto el aire en su habitación. Fue hacía la medianoche cuando la figura de Ranma se coló por la ventana de la habitación, el chico de la trenza miro por largo tiempo las lagrimas que aun marcaban el rostro nácar de su prometida, la silueta del chico de trenza se retiro del cuarto sin mirar atrás, pronuncio un adiós que solo escucho el mismo, pagaría su decisión durante mucho tiempo.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

**TÚ Y YO  
**

POR: _GAIASOLE_

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

_Cuatro años después…_

—Es delicioso –pronuncio Nabiki mientras miraba a Akane con simpatía—. Es increíblemente rico, es el _soufflé_ de chocolate más rico que eh probado en mi vida, ¡Jura que lo has cocinado tú!

—Vamos Nabiki después de cuatro años debes darme un poco de crédito –dijo Akane sonriendo a su hermana.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti Akane –dijo Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa.

La menor de las hermanas sintió que su vanidad se elevaba a la cúspide cuando escucho a sus hermanas mayores, había trabajado duramente para conseguir ser una chef profesional, todos la habían mirado horrorizados cuando la chica de cabellos oscuros abandono la escuela y afirmo que se iría durante tres años para volverse una profesional de la cocina, Kasumi la persuadió de que no hiciera tonterías por amor, Nabiki intento sobornarla con dinero y su padre le juro que le conseguiría otro prometido, nadie pensó que su razón para marcharse no tenía nada que ver con Ranma, todos estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa antes que ver a su pequeña niña marcharse, a pesar de las suplicas no hubo nada que convenciera a Akane de no seguir adelante, y ahora escuchar a sus hermanas halagarla solo por un postro se sentía como un sueño cumplido.

—¡Mi linda hija! –grito su padre antes de lanzarse a abrazarla.

Cuando por fin la soltó sus hermanas siguieron su ejemplo y la abrazaron, cuando Akane con escasos diecisiete años se había marchado todos creyeron que no sobreviviría, no después de que Ranma se fuera con Shampoo a China, las demás prometidas habían peleado furiosamente, pero Akane en cambio solo contemplo todo el suceso con calma, ni una vez reclamo a la amazona una sola cosa, tampoco se dio por aludida cuando Ranma hablo formalmente con su padre para cancelar el compromiso, y las únicas lágrimas que derramo fue cuando despidió al tío Genma y la tía Nodoka, con Ranma nunca cruzo una palabra.

—¿Qué harás ahora que terminaste de estudiar? –pregunto Nabiki cuando por la noche y como era costumbre con su hermana menor fue a conversar con ella, la más astuta de los Tendo estudiaba con atención a su hermana.

—Un amigo me consiguió trabajo en un nuevo restaurante, tal vez lo conozcas Nabiki –Akane la miro sonriente—. Claro que debes conocerlo, tu sabes todo de los negocios de la zona, pero empezare hasta dentro de un mes.

—¿Y mientras tanto que harás? –preguntó Nabiki mientras se incorporaba de la cama en la que había estado recostada.

—Primero tomare un baño –dijo Akane tomando una toalla—. Y después deberé pedirte que ordenes mi habitación, ¡Nunca te dije que podías ocuparla en mi ausencia!

La mayor se río de la ofuscación de su hermana pequeña, la siempre arreglada habitación era ahora un lió de ropa y cosas tiradas, aún así Nabiki siguió pensando en su hermana que guardaba sus cosas de tocador, con lo despistada que era Akane probablemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido en el pasado. La mediana de la familia pensó que había llegado el momento de que la locura regresará a la familia.

**ℵ**

La mañana siguiente a la llegada de Akane parecía rutinaria, Kasumi preparó el desayuno para todos y luego dijo que visitaría a unos amigos, Soun dijo que tenía una cita de rutina con el Dr. Tofu, Nabiki vestida de manera muy formal se dirigió a su empleo en un prestigioso banco, todos tenían sus propios asuntos que atender y la chica de ojos castaños pensó que no tener trabajo en las próximas semanas podría causarle mucho tedio.

—Ni si quiera tengo a P-chan –pensó con una sonrisa melancólica—. Él también desapareció, todos lo hicieron cuando...

Akane dio un respingo al darse cuenta la persona a la que llevaban sus pensamientos, ¡No de nuevo! Enojada se levanto del lugar en el que había estado desayunando, curiosa de saber cuanto había cambiado la casa desde su ausencia comenzó a recorrerla, en el primer piso el único cambio que encontró fue el de un televisor mucho más moderno que el anterior, en el segundo piso solo pudo percatarse que su cuarto era el único que parecía un poco abandonado, decidió salir al patio y vio contenta los peces en el estanque, siguió sonriendo cuando entro al dojo. Se le veía pasearse cómoda con unos jeans rosas y una camisa drapeada de color claro.

Guardo silencio, el lugar tenía ya muchos años y los parches abundaban por todo el lugar, por un momento pensó que ella al igual que el dojo tenía muchos parches, muchas heridas que con el tiempo se hacían más notables, después de tanto tiempo aun sentía un dolor que parecía no abandonarla. Concentrada en esa pequeña fractura no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba, fue el sonido de alguien pronunciado su nombre lo que hizo que se girará a ver la entrada del dojo. Un fantasma del pasado la miraba fijamente.

—Akane –pronunció Ranma con una voz que ella no conocía, era la voz de alguien que ya había superado la adolescencia, una voz masculina que le resultaba familiar pero también resultaba novedosa—. ¿Tampoco ahora piensas dirigirme la palabra?

Estaba demasiado impresionada para entender lo que él decía, por un momento su mente se negó a reconocer a ese hombre, pero su corazón se negó a escuchar a su mente, sintió que su sangre fluía a su rostro con más rapidez, se había quedado admirada al reencontrarse al fantasma que la perseguía en sueños, la mirada de los ojos grises, el cabello trenzado, las manos masculinas que tantas veces la habían apoyado, los brazos que la habían protegida de todos los peligros, Ranma.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –de un momento a otro él ya estaba frente a ella mirándola con una expresión que nunca había visto en él—. No puedes ser real.

—Tú tampoco debes serlo –Ranma poso su mano sobre el rostro, las facciones de Akane se habían hecho más femeninas, su cuerpo tenía curvas que el no había visto antes, aún tenía los labios tan rosas, tan tentadores que tuvo que reprimir su deseo de besarla, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, seguía siendo más pequeña que él pero no lo suficiente para poder guardarla en su bolsillo—. Tu pelo es casi tan largo como la primera vez que nos vimos.

Akane lo escuchó y pensó que su cabello no era tan largo como antes, cuando lo conoció le llegaba por debajo de la espalda, ahora se tenía que conformar con qué fuera suficientemente largo para llegarle a media espalda. Ranma como siempre no sabía notar la diferencia.

—¡Suéltame! –le grito golpeando su mano—. ¡No se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo!

—¿Qué harás para impedirlo?—. gruño Ranma tomándola de las manos que parecían querer golpearlo—. Al menos tu horroroso genio no ha cambiado. Por un momento pensé que por fin tenías un poco de la gracia de tus hermanas, obviamente me equivoque.

—¡Maldito! –grito Akane intentando soltarse—. ¡Suéltame de una vez!

—¡Eso no! –gruño Ranma viéndola pelear—. Se nota que hace mucho no entrenas, no pensé atraparte con tanta facilidad.

Él estaba loco, pensó Akane mientras pensaba que ciertamente tenía años sin practicar nada de combate, la única pelea que había tenido en todos esos años había sido con los utensilios de cocina y con los maestros que la primera vez que probaron su comida le dijeron que debía rendirse porque ella provocaba lo mismo que Rusia en Napoleón, una amarga, lenta y dolorosa derrota.

Dejo de intentar soltarse y casi rió al recordar lo mal que había pasado los primeros días hasta que un chef, que después resulto ser un profesional reconocido a nivel mundial, la animo con sus palabras. Takeshi había resultado ser un gran maestro, un gran amigo y la persona que le había conseguido sus primeros empleos.

—Akane –pronunció Ranma enojado de verla lejana a él—. Te soltare solo si nos sentamos a hablar.

—No quiero hablar contigo –dijo ella—. Suéltame y regresa a China, seguro que tu esposa ya extraña tu ausencia. No deseo un nuevo beso de la muerte.

—No me casé con Shampoo, ¿Me crees un loco?

—Ambos sabemos la respuesta –respondió Akane sin apartar una mirada retadora que Ranma correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Necesitamos hablar –pronunció Ranma.

Soltó las manos de su ex prometida y está no perdió oportunidad para correr en dirección contraria a él, no dio tres pasos cuando sintió como él la hacia tropezar, cerro los ojos cuando sintió su cuerpo caer, no llego a pegarse contra la duela, cuando abrió los ojos vio de cerca el rostro de Ranma que la mantenía recostada sobre él y se las había ingeniado para enredar las piernas masculinas con las femeninas, había hecho un nudo para impedir que ella se moviera.

—Entonces seré yo quién hable –Ranma la apretó más contra su cuerpo mientras aspiraba la fragancia femenina que conocía tan bien—. Guarde tu aroma en mi memoria pero aún así no me era suficiente.

—No tengo ningún aroma en especial –Akane se sonrojo cuando el le describió los olores que percibía en ella, por un momento pensó que no era la primera vez que le describían su fragancia, pero era la primera vez que se sentía nerviosa de escucharlo—. ¿Por qué no puedes solo dejarme en paz?

—Yo te eh preguntando lo mismo un montón de veces –Ranma sonrío al verla extrañada por sus palabras—. Te lo digo cada vez que invades mis sueños, mis pesadilla, cada vez que tu recuerdo me hizo desear regresar a Japón y tomarte de todas las formas que pueda.

—Creo que el Dr. Tofu te debería revisar –Akane lo escucho suspirar y opto por guardar silencio.

—¿Qué pensaste cuando me fue a China? –Ranma sabía que no recibiría respuesta así que continuo—. Se lo que sentiste cuando me viste besar a Shampoo, lo se porque tu rostro me lo dijo y se que cuando te explique mis razones me vas a odiar más de lo que ya lo haces.

—No te odio –pensó Akane.

Las semanas anteriores al día D habían resultado caóticas para Ranma, en poco tiempo había creído muerta a la mujer que amaba, perdió la esperanza de curar su maldición y finalmente la confusión total de su mente empeoró el día que lo durmieron, amordazaron y prepararon para su boda con Akane. Verla vestida de novia había hecho que recibiera un golpe final, que la boda se cancelara fue un alivio, durante semanas dejo que el tiempo transcurriera de forma natural, no actúa de forma particular, entre él y su prometida no cambio nada, era como si lo ocurrido hubiera pasado y se hubiera eliminado de sus mentes, la rutina le era cómoda.

Hasta que un día sin previo aviso recibió un mensaje de Shampoo para encontrarse en el parque, se había apresurado a quemar la nota, después de un mes sin ver a la amazona todo estaba tranquilo y Akane no se había enojado con él en ningún momento, pensó que si no quería ver interrumpida la paz de su prometida lo mejor sería ir al parque sin avisarle, le mintió con descaró cuando le dijo que saldría a practicar un rato con Ryoga.

—No sabía que el estuviera en Nerima –le dijo Akane cuando el contó su mentira—. Ustedes dos son unos amigos muy extraños, siempre están peleando.

—Es él quién siempre me esta retando –Ranma miro con temor Akane—. Intentaré regresar a tiempo para la comida, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sip –Akane le sonrío de esa manera que tenía ella, se quedo atontado al verla, la encontraba preciosa con su uniforme del Furinkan, en silencio le prometió que alejaría a Shampoo de su lado para no causarle ningún disgusto a su pequeña guerrera, la amazona de todas las prometidas era la que siempre le causaba más daño.

Cuando llegó al parque se sorprendió al ver la figura de la amazona sentada en uno de los columpios, cerca de ella permanecía la bicicleta que usaba siempre para hacer sus entregas, un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver la mirada felina que ella le dirigió, la gatita sonrío cuando abrió una botella de agua y la arrojo sobre si misma, Ranma estaba horrorizado al pensar en que muy pronto tendría una gata arañándole la cara, sin embargo el cuerpo de la gata nunca apareció, ahí solo estaba Shampoo con una mirada triunfante.

—Tengo la cura _airen_, por fin podrás ser un hombre completo.

—¡Shampoo! –estaba tan emocionado que no dudo en abrazarla—. ¡Muchas gracias! Cielos, habría llegado antes de saber que me esperabas con esta sorpresa.

—No dudo que lo hubieras hecho, ¿No me vas a preguntar que quiero a cambio de darte la cura?

Para cuando Ranma no llegó a comer Akane no dudo en salir en buscarlo, tenía miedo que la pelea con Ryoga lo hubiera dejado herido, tenía el presentimiento que algo malo le había pasado, llevaba más de una hora buscándolo cuando por fin vio su conocida silueta, se alegro de ver que él no estaba herido, se acerco para preguntar que había pasado, pero antes de poder llegar hasta él noto que su prometido se movía con lentitud para besar a la amazona de cabellos púrpuras.

—La besé y me marche con ella dejándote pensar que la amaba, era la única forma de obtener la cura a mi maldición –Ranma aun aprisionaba a la chica en un nudo—. Cuando llegamos a China ella empezó a hablar de boda, me presento a su padre, luego llegaron Ukyo, Mousse, Kodachi, Ryoga todo se volvió un caos desproporcionado, me alegre de haberte dejado en Japón, no tuviste que ver la pelea que se armo con toda una aldea de amazonas, todos nos curamos de nuestras maldiciones hasta después de un año, fue el peor año de mi vida, pensé en rendirme y regresar sin cura, te extrañaba como un loco.

—Te fuiste por tu cura –Akane empezó a reír, Ranma la soltó del todo y la hizo girarse para verlo directo al rostro.

—Me estas asustando –le dijo agitándolo de los hombros—. Me fui por ti, me fui para ser un hombre para ti.

—¡Maldito egoísta! –seguía riendo ella—. ¡Fue por ti por quién te marchaste!

Ranma se sorprendió cuando ella se lanzo a golpearlo, no intento detenerla, era obvio que estaba histérica así que ni si quiera atinaba a darle un solo rasguño, frustrado por la reacción de ella a su explicación hizo lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que la vio entrar al dojo, la tomo por los hombros y la besó, ella se quedo quieta y el aprovecho para acercarla más a si mismo, en sus labios probo un sabor que lo embriago, ella no le correspondió al inició pero cuando cedió el sintió que había triunfado.

Akane. Su nombre parecía quedarse grabado en la mente masculina, más confiado en si mismo no dudo en abrazarla por la cintura, su cuerpo encajaba bien en sus brazos, ella le había pasado los brazos por el cuello y el no resistió tomar todo lo que podía. Uno se aferraba al otro y cuando por fin el beso termino era Akane quién estaba sobre él.

—Tendré que agradecerle a tu familia que nos dejarán solos –dijo Ranma.

—¿Mi familia? –Akane se alejo de él mirándolo furioso—. ¡Debí saberlo, maldito seas! Siempre manipulándome, siempre jugando conmigo, mintiendo sin vergüenza .

La chica esta vez no tuvo problemas en salir del dojo, de inmediato Ranma salio tras ella gritando su nombre. Ella no le presto ninguna atención, furiosa entro a su habitación y empezó a descolgar toda la ropa de su armario, en ese momento se marchaba de nuevo, su familia solo sabía manipularla, lo tenían todo planeado, seguro que hasta le historia de Shampoo y la cura había sido cuidadosamente fabricada. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que apenas si chillo cuando se vio salpicada por agua fría.

—¿Pero que haces? –Akane se giro a ver a Ranma que escurría de agua—. ¿Para que hiciste eso?

Estaba tan enojada que tardo en comprender que el se había mojado con agua y seguía siendo hombre, no había pelirroja, en su lugar solo estaba un hombre sereno que esperaba su comprensión, por alguna razón ella se sintió avergonzada. Miro como la camisa china sin mangas se le había pegado al cuerpo, las gotas escurrían por su cuerpo y su mirada gris parecía dudosa, le ofreció un toalla seca que el acepto en silencio.

—Shampoo quería que la besará para alejarte definitivamente, en realidad ella sugirió algo más que besarnos, pero bueno solo un beso logro que tu me dejaras por años, ella tuvo razón en decir que tu no me perdonarías.

—Me heriste –dijo alejándose de él y se sentó en su cama no protesto cuando el se sentó a su lado mientras secaba su cabello—. Creo que aún estoy herida –ella se llevo una mano al cuello intentando explicarse—. Desde que me fui siento que hay una carga que llevó conmigo.

—¿Sientes que te arrebataron algo? –Ranma la miro muy serio—. Cuando por fin regresé a Nerima y me dijeron que tu te habías ido a estudiar una carrera quise correr a buscarte, no quería escuchar a nadie, fue mi madre la que converso conmigo y me persuadió de no traerte de regreso. Desde entonces viví como lisiado, me faltabas tú, no imaginas lo que sentí ayer cuando Nabiki llamó para avisarme que habías regresado, creo que es la primera vez que me alegra escuchar a tu hermana.

Akane pensó que ella también estaba incapacitada desde el día que se separaron, no pudo detener un gemido que escapo de su garganta, las lagrimas nublaron sus ojos al pensar que ambos se habían extrañado en silencio. En soledad. Saber que cada uno vivía para el otro la asombraba.

—No llores –pidió Ranma—. Nunca quise hacerte daño Akane, es verdad que quería la cura, pero solo porque sabía que de lo contrario me verías como un fenómeno, como a veces me llamabas, ¿Cómo ibas a querer a un medio hombre?

—Para mi nunca fuiste un fenómeno –ella no impidió que la abrazara—. Ahora no puedo pensar.

Ranma dio cuenta que había presionado suficiente su suerte, al menos por ese día, no le costo trabajo salir por la ventana de la habitación y saltar al patio, se dio cuenta que Akane ni si quiera se asomó a ver su marcha.

**ℵ**

_Un mes después…_

—No se comprende como puedes ser tan inútil Ranma –decía Nabiki a un sonrojado artista marcial que de nuevo iba de visita a la casa Tendo—. ¡Un mes y no has conseguido arreglar las cosas con Akane!

No pudo protestar nada porque Nabiki ya se había marchado directa a su trabajo, le enojaba pensar que durante el ultimo mes había hablado con Akane hasta el cansancio pero cada vez que sentía que avanzaba con ella había algo o alguien que lo hacia retroceder dos pasos, habían peleado hasta el cansancio, reprochándose el pasado o sin terminar de aclarar malentendidos en torno a las prometidas y cuando pensaba en rendirse la observaba durante un largo minuto y entonces todos los problemas parecían menores. El se había ido un año, no tenía mucho que recriminarle por hacerlo esperar un mes.

—¿Qué haces parado en la puerta? –preguntó Akane cuando vio a un pensativo Ranma en el umbral de la residencia Tendo.

—¿Y tú que haces vestida así? –preguntó mientras revisaba la elegante figura femenina enfundada en un vestido y con zapatillas—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A trabajar –Akane intento salir pero el impidió su paso—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Yo sólo… -Ranma pensó en exigirle que se cambiara y se dejara de trabajos pero claro, ya no era su prometido y ella misma le había dicho que no tenía voz o voto en su vida—. Buena suerte Akane.

—Gracias –dijo ella sonriendo antes de irse del todo le comentó a Ranma—. Regresaré a la seis, ¿Bien?

—Perfecto –dijo él aunque las seis le parecía de pronto una hora de suma lejanía.

—¡Ranma! –saludó Soun Tendo—. ¡Hijo que alegría me da verte, justo pensaba iniciar una partida de _shogi_!

Paso la mañana en casa de los Tendo pero para las tres de la tarde ya estaba harto, gracias a una módica cantidad de dinero pudo saber en que lugar trabajaba Akane, no le costo llegar hasta el restaurant lo que si le costo y mucho fue no golpear al hombre con el que ella se iba en un auto, enojado por haber sido tan tonto tomó un taxi y se apresuro a seguir a la pareja.

Ambos bajaron del auto y Ranma hizo lo propio, estaba tan furioso que los puños le temblaban, los vio entrar al elevador, seguramente iban a la casa del tipo, cuando vio el piso en que bajaron el tomo el mismo camino que ellos, cuando los vio cruzar un pasillo los siguió, intento calmarse un poco antes de tocar a la puerta de donde habían entrado.

—¿Sí? –pregunto el hombre mientras miraba curiosa a Ranma.

Ranma no tuvo ningún miramiento en hacerlo a un lado cuando entro y vio a Akane firmando unos documentos, ella a su vez se fijo en él y lo miró con gesto interrogante, el otro hombre miraba a la pareja con extrañeza, no todos los días un chico de trenza invadía su oficina.

—¿Lo conoces Akane?

—Sí –Akane termino de firmar los papeles mientras miraba a Ranma con una ceja enarcada—. El es el prometido que alguna vez te conté, Ranma te presento a mi nuevo jefe. Los papeles ya están firmados, así que puedo regresar al trabajo, ¿está bien?

—Me parece bien Akane, aunque si tu prometido esta aquí te recomiendo que de una vez tomes tu hora de descanso.

La pareja salió de ahí de forma muy peculiar, Ranma estaba tan tenso con la mirada furiosa que le dedico Akane que por un momento se sintió tentado a arrojarse al vacío, estaban esperando el elevador y como siempre él primero en hablar fue él.

—El peor beso de mi vida a sido el que le di a Shampoo, fue como firmar una condena.

Akane lo miro aún más enojada.

—¿Quieres que te hable de mi peor besó? –jugó Akane que de inmediato vio la chispa de celos de Ranma—. El primer chico que me besó se olvido de ello, ¿Quieres saber cómo se llama?

—¡No te atrevas! –Ranma la corto y sin previo aviso la tomo de la mano y la alejo del elevador que ya había abierto sus puertas, estaban solo en medio del pasillo—. Si pronuncia su nombre juro que lo matare.

—¿Si? –Akane le puso un dedo en los labios y le sonrío—. Entonces no habrá mucho problema, él único hombre que me a besado eres tú, la primera vez que lo hiciste estabas convertido en gato y te olvidaste del asunto.

—Ahora me siento como un tonto.

—¡Es que lo eres! –dijo Akane sonriendo, la chica no impidió que el acariciara su rostro.

—Perdóname por seguirte, en principio esa no era mi intención –el sonrió de medio lado—. Pero ya sabes, cuando se trata de ti siempre se me da bien el actuar extraño. Tú y yo parecemos destinados a estas situaciones.

Él la vio recostarse contra la pared y sintió una emoción que le cortaba la respiración. Adoraba la sonrisa en su rostro, el mismo se recostó frente a ella y tomo su mano entre la suya mientras la besaba, estaba loco por ella, cuando se separó no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que noto que ella detenía su risa y le respondía:

—Yo también te amo Ranma.

**FIN**

**ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ**

_Gracias por comentar :)_

_11.11.12  
_

**ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ**


End file.
